


The Comforts Of You

by valeforwings



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Comfort, Established Relationship, Faes being suggestive, M/M, Mild Language, Thancred being comforting, This was intended to be very lowkey and cute but took a turn at the end for almost smut oh, Urianger worries too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valeforwings/pseuds/valeforwings
Summary: A storm approaches Il Mheg, and Thancred goes off to make sure he and Urianger are prepared.Of course, no one can control the weather and doesn't stop Urianger from worrying when the skies change, but at least Thancred can provide some reassuring comfort in the end.(Original prompt/idea: "One of Urianger's guilty pleasure comforts is having his hair played with")
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Comforts Of You

The weather had finally made the turn for the worse in Il Mheg. 

The once clear sunny skies grayed with each passing moment and the winds grew stronger as Urianger watched out the window with anticipation; he longed for the moment of the front entrance to click open and calm his nerves once Thancred would finally come into his view or to hear his voice because the Elezen could only pretend to focus on his book for so long, keeping an ear open to any and all sounds coming from his surroundings. A fae had warned the pair that a storm was set to approach by late afternoon and it would be for the best if they were to stay indoors until it had for sure passed. Urianger offered to make the trip with Thancred and to help carry whatever was needed, to keep him company and to have his back if he happened to run into trouble, Gods forbid, and truly Urianger did enjoy running small errands with Thancred but the Hyur declined and said that it would be quicker if he would make the trip by himself.

_"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Thancred said, checking and making sure he had everything he needed and fixing his jacket. He turned to Urianger, leaning in to kiss the Astrologian softly and smiling. "Before the rain falls, I'll be back. I promise."_

Golden eyes wandered back to gaze back out the window, feeling the chill creep in from the drop in temperature as his whole body shivered. But no sign of any rain. 

Yet.

"Mayhaps he'll be in soon...not much longer..."

* * *

  
Thancred was almost finished in Lydha Lran, picking out the last of what he and Urianger discussed on what was in need. Materials, foodstuffs and water, trinkets that the pixies tricked him into buying, and other essentials that would last either a day or several between the two of them and wouldn't have to worry making another trip until things would be cleared up. While he was finalizing his purchases and getting ready to make the trip back, small airy voices reached his ears.

_"This man is so silly risking his arse to be out before a huge storm, innit?"_

_"Ye, he is but he has that big tall one waiting for him back at The Bookman's Shelves, the one that he fancies so much! T'would be a shame if something happened to him being out and about~!"_

_"They're going to be spending much time together being stuffed up indoors waiting for this to pass, but that won't be the only thing getting stuffed, methinks-!"_

The pair of troublesome gossiping pixies burst into fits of laughter as Thancred turned his head their way to glare daggers, his cheeks starting to burn from their words. Knowing that he wouldn't want to get on the bad side of their trickery before some bad weather, Thancred fastened his bag with a sigh and bid the merchant farewell to start his way back to Urianger. The sky had become noticeably darker since he had arrived and he cursed under his breath when a large gust of wind tried to knock him clear off his feet.

"Just no rain, just no rain...not yet, _please_ not yet..." Thancred grumbled and quickened his pace. "No rain, and certainly no thunder-"

A deep, loud rumble echoed through the fields in that moment.

_"Shit."_

* * *

  
  
Thancred fought with the wind while opening the door, throwing the wet bag of goods inside first and grunting to keep his entire frame against the wood to push it completely shut. Once he heard it click he sighed in relief and shook large drops of wet water out of his hair, falling onto his already drenched clothes and the floorboards beneath him. It had only been seconds of him being inside and there was already puddles in the entire front area by the door and all Thancred wanted was a moment of peace uninterrupted by blasting winds, thunder and lightning, and a torrential downpour trying to carry him off all the way to the Nu Mous up north.

"Ah...Urianger?" Thancred began to peel off his wet jacket, dropping it on the floor with a wet plop before starting on his other clothing. "I may have gotten a bit caught up out there and the front area here and myself look like a drowned mess...I'll clean it once I'm all dry and set, alright?"

"Aye, tis fine!" The Hyur sighed in relief when he heard Urianger's voice come from the loft upstairs. He tilted his head to look up at the back of the cottage and Thancred saw Urianger against the balustrade, staring back down at him, smiling. "...Welcome home."

The sincerity in Urianger's voice made Thancred's chest swell.

Home. _Their_ home.

More clothes were shed and once he was down to his smallclothes he looked up again at Urianger, gave a teasing wink, and hurried to find a towel of some kind, trying to not get anything else of importance wet like Urianger's scattered papers and tomes. He reached the washroom and grabbed the nearest piece of fabric he could, drying himself quickly and finding a clean (and dry) set of clothes to settle for the rest of the evening in. Feeling much better now that he wasn't stuck outside in unpredictable elements and regaining the feeling back in his fingers, toes and other appendages that were exposed outside, Thancred's next task was to clean up the many water puddles from his venture and put away their goods.

* * *

  
  
Thancred finally made his way up the stairs almost _too_ eagerly. 

Slowly they had turned the gifted cottage into a more comfortable space the longer they had been stuck on the First, moving around the stacks of dusty boxes and replacing them with furniture for gazing outside and taking in the scenery. A cozy enough couch and side tables, a larger round table and an organized shelf for Urianger's tomes he is currently interested in and reading. They made the small but spacious area into a home away from home, a source of comfort in a sometimes unforgiving journey thus far. Thancred reached the top of the steps to find Urianger comfortably seated on the couch, waiting with two steaming mugs of tea on the table and the Gunbreaker couldn't stop from smiling.

"Well hello there," Thancred stepped around, carefully picking up one of the mugs and sitting next to Urianger, sneaking his right arm between his body and the couch to rest his free hand on his hip and rubbing small circles with his fingers. "I'm...sorry I was a bit late."

"Whilst thou are, I am most relieved to hath thou back with me. And thou returned _unharmed_."

"As am I. I couldn't just get blown away and leave you here all alone, could I? Those pixies wouldn't let you hear the end of it."

A small chuckle came from Urianger. "Thou art...unfortunately correct."

The older of the two shifted slightly, taking his arm that was already hooked around Urianger and gently pulling him down to rest his head in his lap. "I know how you worry." With his free hand Thancred combed his fingers lightly through gray hair, starting near the roots and brushing some strands behind his ear and his knuckles lightly touching his facial hair and alternating between those motions and massaging his scalp. "I don't mean to do so."

"Tis alright. I know thy intentions, and I know thou never intend to harbor malice."

Thancred hummed, his gaze focused on Urianger's features as if he was set on memorizing every curve, wrinkle, blemish and lash for the first time. He wrapped a thin strand of hair around his finger before letting it loosen, fall, and repeated the action before tucking it away. "But I'm here now, and that's what matters most." 

_Here with **you**._

Urianger's eyes fluttered shut as a calloused thumb caressed his cheek, tracing over the Archon's tattoo. Thancred could feel Urianger relax and ease more and more in his lap under his touch, finally releasing all of his worries from the last several hours. Whenever Thancred could feel that Urianger was feeling mentally spent or stressed (or even nearing that point), this would be Thancred's solution to those problems. He knew how to push Urianger's buttons in more ways than one and even though some parts of the Elezen are still a mystery to him, he still wanted to show the most genuine comfort and care towards his partner. And if one of those ways was to pamper Urianger and to play with and comb through his hair while he got a moment of rest, so be it. A soft snore escaped Urianger's throat after a moment of silence accompanied by rain and Thancred couldn't help but chuckle. 

_Works every time..._

A loud thud snapped Thancred out of his thoughts with a yelp and waking Urianger from his sleep. The pair looked at the floor and there lay the book that Urianger had been reading and was last in his hands before accidentally falling asleep and thankfully Thancred didn't throw the drink in his hand across the room from being startled.

"Gods, well, _that_ was a fun surprise. Better than the thunder, at least." Thancred laughed and ruffled Urianger's hair before he leaned over, placing the now lukewarm mug on the table and picked up the book off of the floor. "You know...I've known you and have been with you for years and I must say, I cannot get over just how absolutely angelic you look while you sleep." He could almost feel the heat radiating from Urianger's cheeks before seeing the light pink complimented by half-lidded yellow when he rearranged his position, sitting back up and off of Thancred's lap.

"Thancred..."

_Gorgeous. Even more so when he's flustered..._

"Hey."

Thancred's hands once again found themselves cupping Urianger's cheeks to pull him close and closed the gap between them, lips pressing together and small pecks turned into needy, desired-filled exchanges of breath. Urianger's hands trailed across Thancred's waist and let himself melt against the oldest; the sounds of wet lips, light moans and the storm still raging outside accompanying the loud hammering heartbeats in his burning ears. Thancred was the one to break away first after nipping Urianger's swollen lips, both smiling and entire face red.

"Should we...possibly take this to our private quarters, by chance?" Thancred suggested, eyes wandering down Urianger's frame before looking back at his face, licking his own lips. "Our bed would be a bit more comfortable than this-" His words were cut short as Urianger quickly got up from his sitting position and grabbed Thancred's hands to pull him off of the couch, leading him away and back down the stairs. "My my, Urianger, have I made you so speechless _and_ this full of desire?"

"My heart yearns for thou and only thou..." Urianger's voice wavered, speaking in a tone only reserved for Thancred and never in front of others. The pair reached the bottom of the steps and made the short distance to their bedroom. "...amongst _other_ burning feelings." 

The door clicked shut behind them.

 _Well look at that, those fae were right after all..._ Thancred thought, pulling Urianger down to the bed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi, everyone!  
> This is my first time writing for ThanUri (and also for XIV in general); I've been a casual player for years but kicked into a more regular pace once the Shadowbringers early access dropped, and I'm both excited and nervous to share my works again! It's been quite some time since the last time I wrote anything (about 5+ years x.x), but I absolutely love the two and wanted to get back to writing! My apologies if things seem off or there's some mistakes, I know that once I get back into that rhythm it'll be much better :)  
> (this also wasn't intended to head into /that/ direction quite yet because I wanted to test the waters with something short and sweet before heading into the smut territory but I couldn't help myself, ehehehehe)  
> I'm also over on twitter @ WanderingLoire where I'll probably share some snippets of future stories and ideas and other XIV stuff, I can't wait for y'all to read more! Please enjoy, and happy holidays! :)


End file.
